board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas vs (13)Chrono Cross 2015
Results Round Two Friday, November 27, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Other than Undertale, Chrono Cross winning in round 2 was the lowest prediction percentage. San Andreas and World of Warcraft are casualbait bracket predictions, and almost all of the casuals would have picked one of those two games to win the fourpack. On Board 8, half of the gurus picked Chrono Cross. This is impressive for such a huge upset to be sure, even half of even us thought GTA or WoW would win the fourpack. Needless to say, Chrono Cross not only winning this, but winning it so easily was a huge surprise. It actually had 60% of the vote early, then GTA had to bleed percentage all match to make this look even remotely respectable. Not that losing this in any way actually could be respectable, but still. This match and this day in general gave the GTA series a well-deserved "get the hell out of my contest" beating, and it was met with some hilarious whining from the casuals. This match and GTA5 losing on the same day to boot the entire series from the contest was just classic for a GTA hater like myself. GTA losing in round 2 and enjoying the casual whining is becoming a contest tradition! I've been waiting until this very writeup to bust out this list, and it's mighty hilarious. The casuals should really know to expect GTA choke jobs in these contests by now, because ever since Tommy Vercetti's run in 2003 GTA has done nothing, and often gets bit by a hilarious upset bug very early in contests. Frankly even Vercetti in 2003 got lucky to beat Donkey Kong in round 2, but I'll give the guy some credit there since he was a hyped newcomer. Regardless, here is the list of hilarious GTA upsets and close matches in contests. I'm including close wins, because even those are funny to look at. Look at how ridiculous some of these matches are, then pull a Laughing Octopus and LAUGH WITH ME. It's all so fucking hysterical. http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1351-west-division-round-2-donkey-kong-vs-tommy-vercetti http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1648-division-128-round-2-grand-theft-auto-vice-city-vs-super http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2067-mushroom-division-round-1-ness-vs-carl-johnson http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2084-flood-division-round-1-kefka-vs-tommy-vercetti (confirmed cheating on Kefka's side in this match) http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2434-mushroom-division-round-1-grand-theft-auto-vs-warcraft http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2881-division-5-round-1-master-chief-parappa-vercetti-yuna http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3246-division-1-round-1-duke-nukem-kefka-marth-niko http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3468-division-6-round-1-diablo-iilod-gta-3-halo-swkotor http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3467-division-6-round-1-gtavc-k-hearts-metroid-prime-paper-mario http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3470-division-7-round-1-god-of-war-gtasa-tos-oblivion http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3488-division-6-round-2-ffx-mgs2-k-hearts-gtavc http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3492-division-8-round-2-ssbb-gta4-cod-4-s-mario-g http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4094-southeast-division-round-1-pokemon-emerald-vs-grand-theft http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4150-south-division-round-2-golden-sun-vs-gta-san-andreas http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4140-northeast-division-round-2-grand-theft-auto-iii-vs-half-life http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6139-best-game-ever-day-23-round-2-grand-theft-auto-v-vs-super http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6140-best-game-ever-day-23-round-2-gta-san-andreas-vs-chrono There are some hilarious blowouts too, like Niko Bellic getting last place in a poll with a horse in it. There is seriously no reason to ever have faith in Grand Theft Auto or its characters ever again unless they are against pure fodder trash. Seriously, look at that list. It's ridiculous, especially in 2009 when four GTA games made the bracket because of GTA4 hype (3, 4, Vice City, San Andreas) and none of them made it to round 3. Not that that's the only example, like GTA5 hype getting three games into this contest and all of them losing early, but good lord that series sucks. Both in the games being garbage and in contests. Just pure trash in every way, and I absolutely love whenever that series loses. Ctes' Analysis Now this match is the true slap in the face to casuals! As well as the true slap in the face to the Grand Theft Auto franchise. GTAV might've been the #1 seed losing in round 2, but San Andreas is the main game of the franchise on this site and its losing to Chrono Cross of all things. The prediction percentage says it all! Chrono Cross' run in this contest is hillarious. It's such a disliked game in general. Being a spiritual successor to the fantastic Chrono Trigger, it disappointed big time. It's a fine game in itself, but it completely fails to live to anything Chrono Trigger did, particularly the cast. It's just the kind of game to get anti-voted, but GameFAQs allowed it to beat two huge mainstream games in World of Warcraft and San Andreas. To think that GameFAQs is so much against the kind of mainstream games that are played intensely by people that play nothing else and call themselves big gamers. It's so much against them that it allowed Chrono Cross to beat them with ease! Grand Theft Auto has fallen so badly that it's ridiculous. This is Golden Sun / San Andreas all over again, but even worse for the latter. Who know, some casuals might begin to catch on soon, though that's highly unlikely given World of Warcraft's prediction percentages each contest. It's actually a shame. Grand Theft Auto is a legit good series. It provides entertainment for all kinds of gamers. You can spend hours doing nothing in the game, but just messing around, with or without cheat codes, or you can take on missions and get a challenge. It's great! Unfortunately, it became a victim of its own popularity. Someone might argue that Chrono Trigger's insane boost caused Chrono Cross to boost as well, but that's highly unlikely. The most hardcore Chrono Trigger fans tend to be the ones bashing this game the most for not living up to their expectations from the spiritual predecessor. Chrono Cross might've boosted a little bit from the hate decreasing slowly, but it's mainly just the San Andreas anti-votes and the same for World of Warcraft last round. If you compare these performances to earlier contests, then this Chrono Cross would be projected to win next match, which everybody knew was never going to happen. Be it Year of SNES or not, Super Mario RPG is just the kind of game Chrono Cross doesn't stand a chance against. It was destined to lose next round, but Chrono Cross gained some respect among Board 8 this contest as the game that destroyed casuals the most. It had just the right bracket placement to do well. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches